Pain, Love, and The New Guy
by BassClarinetPlayer2010
Summary: After nearly getting killed by two stab wounds, Sodapop and Ponyboy have been jumpier than ever. But, in this story will Ponyboy find true love? A new guy moves from New York to Tulsa. Please Review! If you dont' like it then don't review Thank You!
1. Chapter 1 The Attack

**Chapter 1- The Attack**

Sodapop's POV

I was walking home with Ponyboy after seeing a movie with him. Every where we turned there were Socs walking around. It seemed like we were the only greasers around. What are the odds that four of the Soc's just decided to surround us?

"Hey greasers," said one of the Socs in a threating voice.

"Soda…" Pony whispered.

I could tell he was scared. Suddenly the Socs pulled out a 6 inch switch blade and started to attack. But before my eyes I saw Ponyboy get stabbed in te stomach. He was out cold. Without warning I felt the worst pain erupt in my chest. I was out cold.

Darry's POV

I was getting worried about Sodapop and Ponyboy being out so late. Usually they are home by now. It's almost 8 o'clock. So I start to walk out to the movie house and start to look for them. I asked my buddy Steve to come with me. In Tulsa you just don't walk around by yourself. Even if you are the biggest meanest person alive. I was walking and I saw two dark black figures lying on the ground. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach that it was Soda and Pony. I ran over to the dark figures. I aws right it was Soda and Pony.

"Steve! I found them!" I yelled.

Steve was right by my side in a second. Soda and Steve have been best buddies since grade school. I could tell he wanted to burst into tears. But he kept his cool.

"Steve?"

It was Soda who had called his name. He tried to get up but he fell right back down when he got no more than an inch or two off the ground.

Steve laid a hand on Soda's shoulder.

"Don't get up Soda, We're going to take you and Pony home." Steve said in a low quivered voice.

I carried Soda home and Steve carried Pony. When we got back to my house we laid Soda and Pony on there bed side by side. Soda was hardly conscious when, I think, he heard me and Steve talking.

"Steve you take care of Soda I'll take care of Pony." I said.

Steve's POV

I was terrified when I saw Soda and Pony lying unconscious on the ground right outside of the movie house. I gently removed him shirt to get a better look at how bad he was hurt. He didn't' seem that badly hurt. I think he was just in shock from what had happened. I went into the bathroom to get a wet rag. I started to clean him up. I guess I pressed to hard. I heard a low voice.

"Careful." It was Soda's voice.

"Hey buddy. How ya doin'? Don't worry I will be more careful." I said.

He didn't seem to care about him self. He cared more about Ponyboy. I guess it's because Pony is Soda's kid brother.

"How's Pony?" He asked.

"He'll be fine. He's sleeping." I told him.

"Good." Soda said.

Right after he said that he was asleep. I was kind of happy. I do good with this kind of stuff. I've never really like blood. But only when we have rumbles! Because that's when I can stomp those Soc's faces in!

Darry's POV

Well I was happy that I found my kid brothers. I don't know what I would do if I lost them. I already lost mom and dad. I can't lose them.

"Pony you awake?" I asked.

Pony opened his eyes.

"Hey Darry. I'm awake." He said.

I was so relieved to hear his voice. At least I know that they aren't dead. I don't know how Two-Bit, Darry, and Johnny will react to the news about them. I began to clean him up. He wasn't better off than Soda. But I knew that they would be better soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Recovery

**A/N: I know it's a bit early, but I just couldn't help it! This is my first story! So please enjoy and Review! **

**Chapter 2- The Recovery**

Soda's POV

I awoke the next day. I actually felt better than before. But I was still concerned about Pony.

"Pony? You awake?" I asked.

"Hey Sodapop. I'm ok."

I could tell he wasn't. Pony fell back asleep. I bet he was as tired as me. Steve had already left.

"I really hate seeing you two like this." I already knew who that voice was. It was Darry.

"Pony fell asleep again…" I was really bummed. I was feeling better… and I wanted Pony to feel better to.

"I know he did. He's been sleeping more than you have. That needs to change. GO TO SLEEP!" Darry said.

I did what he asked. A couple hours later I woke up to Darry changing my bandages. It was dark so I assumed that it was either late or early.

"What time is it?' I asked.

"Two in the morning." He said.

"Sheesh… this is dumb…" I said.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3 The Gang Visits

**A/N: This is a long chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 3- The Gang Visits**

Two-Bit's POV

When I heard about Pony and Soda. I went over to there house and see what was up. Well I can't say they looked the best. And worst of all…. They smelled really bad…. I was really wondering if they had even showered in a week…. It was gross!

"Hey Soda. Hey Pony. How ya guys doin'?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Pony answered.

"I'm good." Soda answered.

"Good. I was hoping so." I said.

"Hey Dar. Why don't you get some sleep. You look beat. And shower! I know we're greasers but man!" I said, I snuck in a laugh. He just glared at me. I really don't want to get slugged by him. So I stopped.

"Ha Ha very funny Two-Bit." Darry said tiredly.

Darry pulled up a chair next to their bed and closed his eyes. He was asleep in a minute. So I thought that I would stay to watch on the boys.

"So Uh… Do you think that there will be a rumble because of this?" I asked.

Soda turned his head away.

"I really hope so! I want to beat those Soc's faces in for doing this to me and Pony! Why can't they just leave us alone!" He yelled so loud he groaned. I guess he wasn't healed all the way. He put a hand on his wound.

"Whoa Buddy! Don't over do it! We can't have that!" I told him.

It was like 5 in the after noon and I had to be gettin' home. Just as I left Dally came walkin in.

"Hey Dal."

"Hey Man!" Dally said. He gave me a High Five and walked into the house.

Dallas's POV

Well, I heard about the two kids and decided to go and see them. Not that I want to but I have to they are part of the gang. I saw Two-Bit on my way into their house.

"Hey Guys. How ya doing." I asked.

"Good." Pony said.

"I'm good." Soda said.

Well I had to leave. I was going to hunt out some action. Maybe pick a fight. Slash someone's tires. Get Rip-Roarin Drunk. I don't know.

Johnny's POV

I was terrified when I heard about Ponyboy and Sodapop. I went over to their house to see them. It was really quiet in the house when I walked in. Usually the gang is rough housing all over the place, tripping over the coffee table, T.V. turned up on full blast, Radio going, and screaming and yelling. It was dead silent.

"Hey ya'll!" I said.

"Hey Johnnycake" Soda said.

"Hey Johnny Cade!" Pony said.

"How're ya'll doin? I was terrified when i heard about you two." I said.

"We're fine. " Soda said.

"Yeah Johnny. We're fine." Ponyboy said.

Ponyboy looked alot worse than Soda. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"Hey Pony. Maybe you should sleep. You look really tired."

"I am. But I can't sleep... becasue it hurts to much to. I'm not exactly healed yet." Pony said.

"Well I'm going to leave... I guess i'll go to the Lot. Not much at home to do. Never anything to do their. See ya later." i said.

I left and went home.

**A/N: I'm very pleased with this chapter. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4 Pony's Girl

**A/N: I think that this chapter came out great! Please Review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 Pony's Girl**

Soda's POV

I was sitting on the couch with Steve. We always just sit there hanging out making a conversation. Pony was sitting on the couch reading a book. He always has his head stuck in a book. I don't know why. I guess that's just what he does.

"I'm tired of loafing around the house all day!" Pony said.

Pony was never that kind of person that could just sit at home all day. But I don't blame him.

Ever since the attack, Pony and me have always carried a blade with us. But surprisingly we haven't been jumped ever since that.

Pony's POV

I was walking down to the Dingo with Two-Bit to get a Coke. We were waiting in line. A girl turned around and looked at me. Her face turned red and she smiled and turned back around. I recognized her. We went to school together.

"Hey I'm Ponyboy Curtis." I introduced myself. Although I already knew her. Well not really knew her but I've seen her around school.

"H-Hey, I'm Leigha Brighten." She said in a shy voice.

"We go to school together. I've seen you playing in track. You throw Discus."

"Yeah I see you in Track too. You run the Mile." She said.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this Friday? We can see a movie?" I said.

"Yeah. Sure I'd love to." She said.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock."

"Ok. See you then." She said.

She told me where she lived. I was really excited.

**A/N: I wonder how the date will go? Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Date

**Chapter 5- The Date**

Friday came around. I was getting ready. I decided to where a Blue Polo shirt and Cacki pants. I went to Leigha's house. She lived in like a mansion. I was amazed because the house was so big.

"Hey Pony." Leigha said.

"Hey Leigha you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Leigha's POV

When e got to the movie house we went to see the movie Gone with the Wind. I had always wanted to see that movie. I'm happy that I got to see the movie with a guy! I'm so stocked!

"So… You're a Soc aren't you…?" Pony asked.

"Yeah…I am." I said.

"Well you don't care that you seen around with a greaser?" Pony asked.

"No not at all."

"That's good." Pony took a relieved breath.

After the movie we decided to take a walk in the park .It was only 8: 30 after all.

"I really like you Pony and I want to see more of you." I said.

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah." I said.

There was a dead silence. We just stared into each other's eyes.

"What the heck!" I yelled.

And we started to make out. We were alone in the park. Before we knew it we were inside each other. I feel really bad for doing this… but I couldn't help it! It's Ponyboy Curtis! I mean come on! It felt so good! I didn't want to stop! But I stopped Him.

"Pony... I cna't do this... It's too soon. I'm only 16... I don't want to get pregenent. I'm sorry. But We can't do this." I said.

"No No. I understand. I'm sorry... Really i am." Pony said.

"It's ok."

**A/N: Please review. ** I feel like this chapter came out good.


	6. Chapter 6 The Phone Call

**Chapter 6- The Phone Call**

Soda's POV

The next day rolled over. Darry had been out late and wasn't home when me and Pony fell asleep. I was woken up by the phone ringing.

"Hello…?" I said tiredly.

"Sodapop Curtis?" asked a voice.

"Yeah who's asking?" I said.

"This is Nurse Taylor from the Tulsa Hospital. We have some bad news.

I sat there and listened to what she had to say.

"Pony! Wake up!"

He fell out of the bed when I yelled. I guess I yelled too hard. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"What's Wrong? This better be good." He said.

"Darry is in the hospital! He got shot by a Soc!" I said.

"What!?" Pony yelled. I saw tears form in his eyes.

We left the house and went to the Hospital. Darry was held in room 413 on the fourth floor. When we walked into the room Darry was awake, but he looked weird. I mean we've never seen him in this condition. The worst we've ever seen him was a bloody nose and knuckles.

Darry's POV

Pony and Soda walked into my room. I looked at them and smiled.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Dar. How ya doin?" Soda asked.

"Alright..." I said.

"What's wrong?" Pony asked. He probably saw the look on my face.

"If I had carried a blade with me this wouldn't have happened!" I said.

"Darry! Its not you fault! It just happened!" Pony Yelled.

"Well still… I can go home tomorrow." I said.

"Cool." Soda said.

Well the day rolled over and I was home.


	7. Chapter 7 the Diffucult Truth

**A/N: I really need more reviews. I don't want to keep posting Chapters every two reviews I get. So Please REVIEW! Thank You!**

**Chapter 7- The Difficult Truth**

Pony had another date with Leigha. This time they just walked in the park.

Pony's POV

"So, you should come over and meet the gang, I bet they'd like you." I said.

"Yeah and you should meet my parents." Leigha agreed.

There was a lake near the park. We decided to go swimming.

"Let's go swimming!" I said.

"I'd love that!" Leigha said.

Leigha's POV

Ponyboy took off his cloths and put on his swimsuit. I did the same. I saw a scar on his stomach.

"Pony!" I said.

"Yeah, what's up?" he said.

"What happened to your stomach?" I asked.

"Oh… that…. Well ...Uhm...I was walking home with my brother from the Drive In. About four Socs surrounded us. They had blades… It happened so fast that I hardly remember. My brother got hurt too." Telling that story wasn't always easy for Pony. I sort of figured that because of his voice.

"Oh… I'm so sorry!" I said. I gave him a hug.

"Thanks, but really, it's nothing. I'm used to getting jumped anyway." Pony said in a positive voice.

"Besides I don't want to ruin this nice day with you worrying about me. Lets just not think about it and have a good time!" He said.

"Yeah." I said.

So I dived in and did a cannon ball. Pony did the same thing. He picked me up and threw me across the lake. It was awsome!!

**A/n; Sorry it's so short. I'm not good at making long chapters. Hope you liked it! **


	8. Chapter 8 Dream Come True

**A/N: I hope you like this one! Review! Please! I know it's short. But enjoy! **

**Chapter 8- Dream Come True**

Pony and I went swimming. We had a really good time. Pony walked me home that night.

"Thanks Pony. I had a good time." I said.

"Your welcome. I had a good time too." Pony said.

Pony kissed me good night and walked home. I watched him as he walked home. I had the biggest smile on my face. My dream had come true. I had never expected to date Ponyboy Curtis! All of the Curtis brothers are very good looking. For once in my life I felt like a princess. Like I actually belong somewhere. But when I got home my parents weren't to thrilled that I had been out late.

"Where in the almighty universe have you been!?" My dad yelled. He smelled of alcohol. He was drunk.

"I was on a date with Ponyboy." I had to tell them, they would kill me if I lied to them. Before I knew it my dad swung around and slapped me in the face. I fell to the ground.

"That will teach you to never go on a date with out us knowing…Your such a slut!" My dad said in an unsteady voice.

"Honey! What are you doing! Don't you ever hit our daughter!!" My mom siad and slapped him a good one across the back of the head.

What am I going to do!? This is going to leave a bruise! I rubbed my cheek.there was blood trickling down my face. He had his HUGE class ring on. Pony isn't going to be to happy about this. Now he's going to go after my dad and my dad will literally kill him. I can't have that! No! Not my first boyfriend! I couldn't let that happen. But Hopefully he'll listen to me. He has to! I've never really liked my dad but I don't want my dad to hurt him. I just couldn't take that. I hate it when people get hurt.

It was about midnight. I just couldn't stop thinking of Ponyboy. My face hurt too much to go to sleep anyhow. There was a cut ontop of a bruise. A black and blue bruise. I had been in my room since my dad hit me. I just don't get it. He's never slapped me before.


	9. Chapter 9 The New Guy In Tulsa

**A/N: Just to let Ya'll no I changed my name to **GreaserSodapopLover4Life**. So yeah. I'm no longer **SodapopLover7**. Just to let you know. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 9- The New Guy in Tulsa**

Two-Bit's POV

Well I guess there is a new guy in Tulsa. Not many new people come to Tulsa. It's sort of weird. He lives next door to me. So I thought I would be the first to meet this new kid. I really hope he's younger than I am. Probably not likely. I'm 18. But I hope! I walk over to the new people's house. I knock on the door. Some old guy answers.

"Yes?" He says.

"Uhm… Hi. I'm Two-Bit. I just wanted to say Hi because I'm a your guy's new neighbor. Nice to meet you." I saw.

"Oh! Nice to meet you Two-Bit. I'm Sam. We have a son. He's 17. Would you like to meet him too?" Sam asks.

"Sure." I say.

"ok. Just a minute." He shuts the door and starts yelling for the boy too come down. The door opens. A young guy comes out.

"Hey. I'm Two-Bit. Two-Bit Matthews."

"I'm Tim. TimRoberts." He says

"Cool. So how old are you?" I asked. Although I already knew.

"I'm 18. How about you?"

"I'm 19. Are you a senior. I am." I asked.

"Yeah. I guess I'm going to go to your school. Tulsa High?"

"Yep. Good ol' Tulsa High. Well if you ever get the chance come over and you can meet my buddies." I said.

"Yeah maybe tomorrow. As you can see I'm a little busy today." He said.

"Yeah cool. Come over anytime." I said.

"I will." He said.

That was cool and all. Now we are going to have a new guy in the gang.


	10. Chapter 10 Pony Finds Out

Chapter 12 **Ponyboy Finds Out**

Pony's POV

Well I haven't seen Leigha in a while. So I decide to cal her and tell her to meet me at the vacant lot.

RING RING RING!

"Hello?" It was Leigha's voice.

"Hey Leigha. It's Pony. How are you?" I asked.

"Oh…. Well…. Uhm…I'm good. And you?" She asked.

"I'm good. I miss you. Will you or can you meet me at the vacant lot?"

"I miss you too. Yeah I can meet you at the Vacant Lot. Now?" She asked.

"GOOD! Yeah now. I'll see you soon." I said.

"Cool. Bye!" she said.

Leigha's POV

I was shocked to see that Ponyboy had called. I was scared to see him because of my face. I didn't want him to freak out. I was waiting at the lot when I saw him approach me. He gave me a huge hug. It felt so good to have him in my arms again!

"PONY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled.

"Me Too!!" He kissed me.

Just as he kissed me he saw the bruise/cut on my face.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?" he yelled.

"My dad did…. But he was drunk! He doesn't ever hit me!" I told him.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"No don't! He didn't mean to! He was drunk!" I yelled.

"Why can't I?"

"Because He will kill you!" I yelled and started to cry.

"Leigha don't cry! I don't want to see you like this." Pony said.

"I can't help it! Just the thought of him killing you or even hurting you will make me like this! I love you! That's why I don't want you to do anything to my dad." I said.

"I'm not going to get hurt. And I'm not going to do anything to your dad." He told me.

"I'm sorry… that you had to see me like this. My dad is a really gentle person… when he isn't drunk." I said.

"Don't be sorry. I believe you. If I want to be with you I'm not going to get on his bad side." He told me.

He gave me a huge hug and kissed me. We sat in the lot and watched the sunset and the stars when it got dark. It was one of those moments that you want to last forever and never end!


	11. Chapter 11 The Gang Meets Tim

**A/N: I liked this chapter. Truth is that there is a rea guy name tim at my school. That's where I got his name. Anyway enjoy! and for like the past 11 chapter i've alwasy forgot to say that I do not own the Outsiders! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 12- The Gang Meets Tim**

Tim's POV

Well, I just moved to Tulsa from New York. I've only met one person. That would be Two-Bit Matthews. He seems really nice but what in the world kind of name is Two-Bit? I mean what is he a redneck? Sheesh! Anyway, I really can't wait to meet the "Gang". I guess.

Well It was Friday when Two-Bit came over to my house to pick me up to meet the gang. I went over to Two-Bit's house. It was like a disaster!

"Hey Tim! You ready to meet the Gang?" He said.

"Yeah. I am." I said .

We were driving to the Gang's house. I couldn't say that their house was any cleaner than Two-Bits. But Hey this neighborhood is kind of trashy anyway.

"Anybody home?" Two-Bit yelled in the door.

"Yeah In here!" I heard a kid yell back.

"Hey Pony!" Two-Bit said.

"Hey Two-Bit. What's up?" The kid said.

"Nothing. But a new guy moved into this neighborhood. I want the gang to meet him."

"Hey. Sup?" I said.

"Hi! I'm Ponyboy Curtis! Nice to meet you."

"I'm Tim Roberts. Nice you meet you to."

"Hey Soda, Darry, Steve, Dally, JohnnyCome out here!" Ponyboy yelled.

A handsome skinny brown haired guy came running in.

"What?" He said.

"This is this is my brother Sodapop Curtis." Ponyboy said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you to. You just move into Tulsa?" Soda asked.

"Yeah from New York." I said.

"Oh wow that's cool. So are you like rich or something?" He said.

"no..." I said.

What kind of names do these people have? Man! A tall buff dude came in the room. He was like huge! I'm well built becauseI work out every day but man!

"What's up Pony?" He said.

"Darry, this is Tim. He just moved into Tulsa from New York." Pony said.

"Well Well Well, Tulsa finally has a new guy in town. You better watch out for the Socs around here kiddo. They'll catch you in a heart beat." He told me. I became a little nervous.

"What are Socs?" I asked. I was really confused.

"Wow…. You won't last a week here. Socs are the rich kids. The West-Side Soc. They have all the breaks. They like to stomp greasers like us. We're basically hoods. But We really don't like to be refereed to as that." Darry explained to me.

"Oh…. Well then I guess I'm a greaser like you guys." I said.

"Don't worry your part of the gang now. We're buddies. WE got YOUR back and YOU got OURS. Right?" He said.

"Yup. Don't worry." I said.

The black haired guy managed a Shy hi. I could tell he was a wreck just form looking at him. 

"Hey! I'm Tim!" I said.

"I'm J-Johnny. N-Nice to meet you." He said.

"hey man! Sup! I'm Dallas Winston. And you better remember that name!" the suspicious guy said. 

"Hi! I'm Tim Roberts. I'll remember that name I already have. i saw in the paper thatoyu have a police record a mile long." I said.

"Good don't you ever forget that!" He said. 

"Hi. I'm steve." The Wierd dude said. I had his arm on Sodapop's Shoulder. 

"I'm Tim. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Yeah Me too." He said. He didn't seem to trilled that i was new. 

Well meeting the gang was really cool. Two-Bit said that one of the people I was supossed to meet was in Jail. I guess he was in a gang fight. So I have to meet him later. Anyway They were really cool. So now I'm a greaser. I like that.


	12. Chapter 12 The Unfortunate Jumping

**Chapter 11- The Unfortunate Jumping**

Tim's POV

Well after meeting the gang I decided to walk home, and get some exercise. Two-bit offered to take me home but I had said no. I was walking and a blue mustang strolled up besides me.I didn't really care. I'm goodenough tohold them down till they run a way.Someone in the car started to yell something at me.

"Well well well, lookie here. We got us a new kid in Tulsa." One of them said. I just new at that point that they were Soc's.

"Hey new kid want to come and hang with us?" Said the one driving the car.

"Hmm... Let me think that over...NO! I'm not going to hang around you ass holes!" I said.

"Well that just wont fly new kid! Get him guys!" the one in the back seat yelled.

I started to run. But one of them had me down in an instant. They sat on me and started to punch me. They punched me about ten times in the face. I could feel blood running down my face. They also brought out a switchblade. I was Furrious at that point! They stabbed me in the shoulder with the switchblade. I yelled and slugged that guy in the face. I saw Soda run up from behind me and tackle that guy to the ground! it was awesome! It took me a minute to catch my breath becasue they were choking me too. I sat up slowly. I saw Sodapop punching the crap out of the kid that stabbed me. They started to punch him harder than they did me. Finally the Soc's had had enough. They all ran. Soda had fallen to the ground when the Soc's punched him. It took him a minute to get up. Soda cam limping back over to my side.

"Tim! Are you ok?" He asked.

"No. Do I look ok? I got stabbed! I saw you limping." I said.

"I'm fine I just hurt my ankle attacking that guy. But don't worry about me. Your hurt worse than I am. Come on over to my house. My brother can clean you up." Soda said.

"Yeah. Ok. What ever."

We walked to his house. As we were walking I was getting kind of curious to how Soda had found me.

"So how did you find me, this late at night?" I asked.

"Well, Two-Bit was getting kind of worried about you going on your own. He offered to follow you home to see if you were going to alright. Instead I offered to." He said.

"Well thanks. But really I could have held them off myslef.." I said.

"Yeah. sure..." He said.

When we got to his house I just collapsed onto the couch. I was like really sore!

Darry's POV

Well, when Sodapop and Cody came walking into the house all banged up I was really concerned. Soda was limping andCody had a stab wound in his shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We got jumped. WellTim got jumped. I just got the Soc's to leave him alone." Soda said.

"Yeah. He saved me. Even though I would have been fine.They pulled a blade on me as you can see." I said.

"Yeah let me clean that up. Soda put an Ice pack on that ankle and keep off of it." I told Soda.

"Alright." He said.

Well, I cleaned off Tim's stab wound and I wrapped Soda's ankle.

"Tim, I hope that you have learned your lesson and not go walking to your house alone. Being the new guy and all. Just ask any of the gang to go with you. Any of them will." I told him.

"Yeah I've learned my lesson. I guess. I still could have held them off myslef." He said.

"Sure... You can stay hear tonight if you want." I offered.

"Cool. I guess." He said.

Tim's POV

Well i was happy that I made some friends but I was mad becasue i could have held those Soc's off. I guess I still have to meet 2 more people whenever they come over I guess. Which will probably be tomorrow. I think...


	13. Chapter 13 Soda Meets a Girl

**A/N Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter! The new guy's name is Tim! His middle name is Cody. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14- Soda Meets A Girl**

Soda's POV

Well I was sitting in the living room with Tim and Darry. I was bored out of my mind! Tim was asleep on the couch and Darry was reading the paper. I though I'd go for a walk.

"Darry. I'm going to go for a walk. Ok?" I said.

"Yeah but becareful and be back before it gets dark." He said.

"Ok." I said.

So I left the house. My ankle was still kind of sore but I just ignored it anyway. In the distance I could hear yelling. A girl yelling. I ran ahead and saw in the vacant that there were 4 Soc's beating up a girl. So I ran up. I was furious! How could anyone do this to a girl!

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!!" I yelled. I realized that she was a Greaser like me.

"Why Greaser? I'm sure she doesn't want to hang around with trash like you! She's way to pretty for you!" One of the Soc's yelled.

"I'm a greaser too you scum bags!" The girl yelled.

"Is that so? Well then I'm not going easy on you!" the other Soc yelled.

They started to punch her in the stomach. I had had enough of seeing this poor girl getting beaten! SO I stepped in and protected her. I ran in front of her taking the blow that was meant to hit her. I punched the guy in the face. He grabbed my shirt collar and started to choke me. I was kicking around desperate for air, but the air wasn't reaching my lungs. The girl got up and ran towards us and got in between us and got the other guy to let go of me. He had me off my feet and I fell to the ground gasping.

"Look at him… He's a wimp! C'mon guys we can find better people to jump." He kicked dirt at me.

The girl walked up to me and fell besides me. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm… OK….. Are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine…. I"ll probably have a black eye. I'm fine."

"Good….." I took a heaving sigh and fell back to the ground.

"My name's Kayla Rodgers by the way. What's yours?" she asked.

"Sodapop Curtis." I said.

"That's a cute name! I love it!" Kayla said.

"thanks…. Do you want to come to my house. I can clean you up a bit?" I asked.

"I'd like that." Kayla said.

I tried to get up but I was exhausted. Kayla helped me up. She put my arm around her shoulder and helped me walk to my house. When we got there Darry was in the kitchen making dinner, Pony was in his room doing homework, Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse, and Steve was just sitting on the couch. When I walked in Steve jumped up and ran to me.

"Hey Buddy! What happened?" He said.

"I was taking a walk and saw that this girl was getting jump… So I helped her out." I said.

"Yeah… He helped me a lot!" Kayla said.

"Well well, Good job Soda. You picked up a nice looking one!" Steve yelled.

"Shut up!" I said.

So I led Kayla to the couch and told her to sit.

"I"ll be right back." I said.

"Ok." She said.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a wet rag. I ran back into the living room and sat down next to Kayla. She let me clean up all of the blood that was on her face. _Man! _I thought, _She is really pretty! _After that she insisted that she cleans me up. I didn't mind! She was hot anyway! So I offered to walk her home. But she said that she would rather not go home tonight. The Other's didn't mind if she stayed here. Pony's girl did. So why can't Kayla? It was about Midnight when Kayla fell asleep. I just Pulled up a chair and fell asleep next to her.


	14. Chapter 14 What

Chapter 15- What's Wrong with Soda

**ATTENTION**

A/N: Ok People Just to let you guys know. I'm deleting Chapter 11. Just for saftey issues with my parents. So please dont' get mad! The story will still be good. Just without the sex scenes. I'm not really a person that can write those kind of scenes. So please dont be mad! Enjoy thsi chapter.

Chapter 15- What's Wrong with Soda?

Soda's POV

Well I was sleeping good until Two-Bit came and woke me up my pooring water on my head.

"Two-Bit!" I yelled. But Suddenly My side just started hurting.

"Soda? What's wrong?" Two-Bit asked me.

"Man…. My side kills…." I said.

"Maybe it was that Soc that you attacked.

Kayla must have heard us talking because she woke up and saw me clenching my side.

"Soda! What's wrong?" She said.

"my side hurts really bad… I think that Soc did more damage that I first thought." I said.

"Oh…. Soda… I'm sorry." She said. She gave me a hug. "Why don't you lay down on the couch." Kayla insisted.

"ok. Thanks. Two-Bit, get Darry in here. I'm pretty sure he'll want to know." I said.

"OK." Two-Bit went to get Darry.

"Hey Little Buddy. Got a little beat up huh?" Darry said.

"Yeah." I lifted up my shirt. I had a huge Bruise on my side.

"Oh My god Soda!" Kayla screamed. She covered her face.

"Wow Soda. I think you should just rest up a bit." Two-Bit said.

"Yeah." I said.

So I layed down on the Couch and let Kayla tak care of me. I was so thankful she was here, and that I had found her.


	15. Chapter 15 Soda Does It

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's short. But enjoy and review!**

Chapter 15- Soda Does It

Soda's POV

Well this whole week Kayla has been hanging out with us. She meet the gang and she really liked them. I've been thinking this whole week whether or not to ask her to a movie, then to be my girlfriend. So today I'm going to ask her to a movie.

I was sitting on the Couch next to Kayla, Tim was wrestling with Two-Bit, Steve was drinking beer and eating cake, Pony had Leigha over and they were sitting on the floor next to each other, Darry and Dally were in the kitchen talking, and Johnny was sitting next to Ponyboy.

"Hey Kayla? I have a question. Will you go to a movie with me on Saturday?" I asked.

She had a huge smile on her face.

"Yes! I've been hoping you would ask that this entire week!" She gave me a huge hug.

"Well Good! I cant wait then!" I said.

"Me Either."

Kayla's POV

I cant even Believe that Sodapop Curtis asked me on a date!! I'm so excited and happy! I can't wait! I was about ready to jump off the couch and start doing flips. We just sat on the couch and talked about what we're going to do on the date! We had so many ideas! But it was getting Late and I had to go home. I didn't want to but I didn't want to get belted by my dad. He hugged me good bye.

Ponyboy's POV

I was lying in bed with Soda. I just had to ask him about Kayla.

"Soda? Are you in Love With Kayla like I am with Leigha?" I asked.

"Mmhmm. She's so great!" He said. I could hear the excitement in his voice.

I was just too tired to ask anymore questions. I could just tell by the way he looked at her he was in love with her. I was thinking about Leigha and I drifted to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Soda's Date

A/N: I'm really Pleased with this chapteR! Enjoy!

Chapter 16- Soda's Date

Kayla's POV

Well the day of the date came. I was freaking out! I didn't know what to wear! Well I still had like 2 hours till Soda came to get me but I was still flipping out! Well I decided to where my hair down. I straightened it. I decided to wear a pair of Tan Cache pants, and a Long sleeve shirt. It was kind of Low cut but I didn't care! I knew that Soda would like it. I spent like 15 minutes brushing my teeth. I didn't want to have bad breath! That would suck! Ok! 15 minutes till Soda had to come over. I live on farm so I decided to go and ride a horse for a while. My horse was black and white. His name is Maverick. I know that Soda likes horses. SO I thought I'd show Soda my horse.

Soda finally got here.

"Hey Kayla!" He said

"Hey Soda!"

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm ready. But I know that oyu like horses and I wanted to show you my horse, if you don't mind? I have too feed him anyway." I said

"I don't' care."

I led him to the barn. I showed him which one was my horse. He loved him! He just said that he was beautiful. Then Soda pushed me up against the wall. He just smiled at me. I smiled back. He kissed me!! He's like a really good kisser!! Squeal! He led me to his car. We got to the Drive in. I was like really scared because there were a lot of Socs around.

"Soda…. Maybe we should go somewhere else." I said.

"Don't' worry Kayla. I would NEVER let anything happen to you. Trust me." He said in a serious voice.

"Thanks Soda." I hugged him.

Soda's POV

Well I could tell that Kayla was terrified. But who could blame her? She got jumped my 5 Socs who are 6 times bigger than her. And of course The Same Soc's come up to us and surround us.

"Well well well. Look what we got here." The Soc smiled in an evil way. I knew what was coming I stepped in front of Kayla.

"Just go away. We don't' want any trouble." I said.

"Don't want any trouble huh? Well Sorry for your luck."

"Just go away!" I yelled.

I made them mad and they grabbed Kayla and held her away from me. They had me down in an instant. One was sitting on my chest, another was holding my legs down, and the last one had my arms pinned. I've never been so helpless. They started to punch me in the face and stomach. I couldn't catch my breath.

"No! Leave him alone!" I heard Kayla yell. She was crying.

Finally I went crazy I started kicking as hard as I could. I got one of my legs free I brought it up and kicked the Soc on my chest in the Stomach. He fell back wards and lay on the ground gasping. The Socs started to run. I don't even know why at least they were gone. I lay on my back trying to catch my breath.

"Soda! Are you ok?" Kayla said.

"Yeah I'm ok. Are you?"

"yeah. They didn't do anything to me. But I'm worried more about you." She said.

"Really I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath." I lay on the ground.

"C'mon you have to get up." Kayla said.

She helped me up. We went on and watched the movie. I was so thankful to have a girl as great as her. The movie was about half way over. I leaned over and kissed Kayla. We started to make out. After the movie I walked her home.

"I had a good time. Are you sure your ok?" She said.

"yeah. I'm sure. Come over tomorrow if you want." I told her.

"I think I will. Bye!" she said and ran up to her house.

" Kayla! Wait! I Love you! Will you be My Girlfriend?" I finally asked

She ran back off the porch and gave me a huge hug and kiss.

"Oh Soda! I Love you too!! Yes I will be your Grilfriend!!"


	17. Chapter 17 Brother Troubles

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I've been busy! Enjoy!!**

Chapter 17- Brother Troubles

Kayla's POV

I was so happy that Soda had asked me to be his girlfriend. I just couldn't believe it! I told my parents. They were happy for me. But my brother, Allen, wasn't. He kept on saying bad things about Soda trying to make me breakup with him.

"I'm telling you Sis! He's bad news!" Allen yelled at me.

"How do you even know that? You don't' even know what he's like! Your just jealous because your looks aren't absolutely gorgeous like Soda's are!" I yelled back

"Oh! You think that is the reason I Don't like him!?"

"Yes I do! Just tell me why you don't like him!" I yelled

"You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you."

"I might if you just tell me!" I said in a sweet voice.

"I've seen him drunk. That night when I came home because I had been jumped… It wasn't a Soc. It was Sodapop Curtis!"

"What!? You have to be lying! He's the sweetest person!" I said.

"Not when he's drunk." Allen said.

"Well I believe you. Sort of… Not really… But still this conversation is over!!" I yelled.

I was furious! I stormed out of the living room and decided to take a swim in our pool. Maybe that will cool me off. I went to my room put on my bikini and dived into the pool. It wasn't to long after that when I heard someone open our fence.

"Who's there?" I yelled.

"Hey good lookin'! Miss me?" To my amazement it was Soda.

"Soda! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I just got bored at home and I decided I wanted to see you. Mind if I come in?"

"Oh….uhm… Not at all." I felt my cheeks get hot.

Soda took off his shirt. He already had his swim pants on. He went over to the diving board and dived in. He swim up behind me and grabbed me and he kissed me.

"Man I missed you!" He said.

I smiled.

"Me too!" I said. I gave him a hug.

We started to just mess around. He dragged me out of the pool, picked me up and threw me back in. It was so fun! He was standing on the pavement. I grabbed his ankles and pulled him in.

"So… Do you want to come see a movie with me on Friday?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

I was so enjoying this moment. We were making out. Of course my brother just had to walk out onto the patio.

"Kayla!! What is he doing here?" Allen yelled.

"Allen go away! He can be here if he wants." I yelled back.

"No he cant! He has to leave! Now!!" Allen protested.

"Allen! Time for Basketball practice!" my mom yelled.

"Ok! He better not be here when I get back."

He left.

"I'm so Sorry! That's my brother Allen. He can be a real jerk when it comes to me having a boyfriend." I said.

"NO it's ok." He said.

He just looked at me. We stared into each other's eyes. He ran his hand up my back. Then he ran it up my stomach to my breasts. He didn't take off my top. He just lifted it up and set it on my collarbone. He started to stroke them. It felt so good. My mom had to go to work right after she dropped off Allen. So I figured it would be okay to do this. She wasn't going to be home for another 3 hours. He took off my bottoms and started to thrust inside me.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I couldn't really think of anything else!**


	18. Chapter 18 Grateful

Chapter 19-

**A/N: Once again Sorry for the wait. My story is coming to an end soon. So if anyone has any good ideas for a closing chapter please let me know. **

Chapter 18- Grateful

Pony's POV

Leigha had spent the night at my house on Friday night. It was cool because I got to finally spend more time with her. It was about 9 in the morning. Leigha was still asleep. I was only wearing a pair of pajama pants. She had on one of my shirts and a pair of Pajama shorts. Her head was on my chest, and my hand was wrapped around her. I watched her sleeps. I watched as her head moved up and down with my steady breathing. I just kept on watching her. She was so beautiful. Two-Bit came running in.

"Pony!! Breakfast is-" I put a finger to my mouth and shushed him.

"Sorry Pony… Breakfast is ready." He whispered.

"I'm not hungry." I whispered back.

Once Two-Bit left the room I just kept on watching Leigha. I just never wanted this moment to end! At about 10 o'clock Leigha woke up.

Leigha's POV

When I woke up Pony was still asleep. I just sat there and listened to his steady heartbeat. When he woke up he smiled at me.

"Morning." He said.

"Good Morning. Sleep good?" I asked.

"You know it. You?" he asked.

"Definitely." She said.

I smiled at him and gave him a hug and kissed him. We went out into the living room. We were still in our pajamas.

"Look who decided to sleep in!" Soda yelled. Kayla was over.

"Shut up!" Pony yelled.

"Sorry pony! Didn't mean to embarrass you!" He yelled back.

"Whatever." Pony said.

We walked over to the couch and sat down. He put his arm around me. I was so grateful to have a guy like Pony!! I bet Kayla was grateful to have soda too. I leaned over and kissed Pony.

"OOOOHHHH!!" Everyody in the room yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Pony yelled, his face red.

I just sat there and giggled.


	19. Chapter 19 Poor Kayla

Chapter 19-

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I'm really running out of idea! I really need your guy's advice and help! Please enjoy and leave reviews! **

**Chapter 19- Poor Kayla**

**Soda's POV**

I walked Kayla home that night. I was worried about the Soc's getting her.

"Good Night Kayla! I love you!" I said.

"Night! I love you too." She said.

I kissed her good night and started to walk home. When I got home I was exhausted and decided to go to bed. The next morning I want to hang out with Kayla, like always. I was walking to her house. I had just turned onto her road. I saw a motionless figure on the ground on the street. I was sort of worried. I ran to the Figure. To my horror it was Kayla! She was lying face first in the ground.

"KAYLA!!" I ran towards her.

I gently rolled her over onto her back. Her face was all bloody and bruised. She was still breathing. I sighed in relief.

"Kayla? Kayla? C'mon you've gotta wake up!" I gently shook her shoulder.

"Soda…?" a weak voice replied.

"Kayla!?"

"Are you really here?"

"Yeah I'm really here…" I put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened to you?" I asked softly.

"The… Soc's…" she said.

"They did this to you!?" I yelled.

"Yeah… They said… that… I was worthless… because I'm with you…" She managed to say.

"Your not worthless…" I was about ready to cry.

I picked her up and took her to my house. I laid her on my bed.

"Darry! I need your help!"

Darry came running out of the kitchen into my room.

"What happened to her!?" He yelled.

"The Soc's…." I said… I felt my eyes watering.

"It's ok little buddy…" He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Can you get me a wet rag?" I asked.

He went to the kitchen and returned with a rag.

I sat on the bed next to her. I started to clean up her face.

"They just surrounded me… and start to throw punches…" Kayla started.

"Don't talk! We can talk about it later." I said.

I was so glad that she was OK. But I had to do something to those Soc's… I needed to get revenge… just somehow. I wasn't going to worry about that now… I was more concerned about Kayla.


End file.
